Clairvoyance
by Aisuma
Summary: [1 Shot] Your eye can reveal a person's thoughts. My necklace can show a person's destiny. We're both linked by our perceptiveness. Is that why I feel comfort from you?


Note: Don't own Yugioh. Don't sue me. I have no money.

Hopefully this turned out well. It was spur of the moment...

_**Clairvoyance**_

We were both clairvoyant. He was a mind reader and I a prophesier. We both had special items to allow us to this. Even with out those magical artifacts I still believe we both had a third eye. A clearer perception of people and situations at hand. The two of us made our tactical decisions based on the actions we could recognize in people. Perhaps that's why I felt to some degree a bond with him. Some type of link or connection with Pegasus.

Yet our worlds diverged after that. I'm no more than a museum secretary and he the chairman of Industrial Illusions as well as the creator of Duel Monsters. He himself is quite brilliant for using this ancient ritual and converting it into a game for all to play. Our worlds our cultures are very different. Our ideals too are what created a chasm between us. Yet we both wanted to save someone. The only difference is I was fortunate enough to succeed. He'll never be able to succeed in his ambition.

I had some idea of what was to come the day I adorned my millennium necklace. I didn't see all the events clearly. I did see the platinum blonde with the millennium eye. Then my vision showed the mysterious thief gaining possession of it. I didn't know what it meant then. Nor was it in my place to disrupt what was already foretold to come. All I knew is that the millionaire would become the catalyst for a much greater scheme at hand. I knew one day he would search me out. When that day came I hoped to find an ally.

The man definitely is eccentric to say the least. Not one you may expect to run a company. I thought all those business men from across the seas were ruthless. Not as brutal as the Kaiba heir but at the same time no where near as jolly as Pegasus. The best word to describe him is childishly peculiar. I don't mean that in any negativity either. He had the curiosity of a child yet at the same time he was no fool. Meeting him made me realize just how much older I acted. It felt like some odd roll reversal. This man acted more like a kid while I, a girl, acted like the adult. It irritated me when this millennium item older compared me one of his nannies when he was much younger. Was this man the actual person I was waiting for? Could this man, who many could consider borderline crazy, actually given the gift of perception similar to mine? How could he have re created the powerful Egyptian gods and be so… silly.

Yet this naive nature was only a darkened glass of what truly lay behind him. I would not have known duel monster's creator if we did not have that duel. He had asked me to play him two games for 'fun'. One without the use of our items and the other with the use of our items. Our first duel was very close. He only won by placing back two cards within his non existent deck. This allowed him at least two more turns in which one of his weird toon cards took victory. We began to talk and the man stated how a deck can tell a lot about a person. Being curious I wanted to know what he saw from my deck.

Clever as he is, the duelist creator told me my deck showed me that I'm precise, waiting for the right time. I looked past the current events, regardless of how opportunistic or dismal the present was, the future is what I needed to control. To make subtle yet effective changes. My monsters held an Egyptian appearance based on my homeland and their light affinities showed my kindness. I told the silver hair man he was a fool. Yet deep down, he was more correct than anyone ever has about me. All my efforts were to make sure that my brother does not become a pure being of hate that could lead to the death of many. Yet my necklace shows that sooner or later it would happen. I can only plan ahead for the best.

Our next duel where our magical instruments came into play wasn't as interesting as most would think. My necklace showed I would lose this duel, but I decided to humor him anyways. This time I was beaten mercilessly by a rabbit. The creator already knew my strategy and the eye just gave away every card in my hand. There was no strategy that I could think of. He countered everything. While playing though, I viewed his deck more closely. I began to see that his deck also represented him. Behind his goofy toon monsters there were mystical and dark ones. This silly _Toon World _card was only the front of more malevolent creatures. Creatures that wanted to take from others… or perhaps retrieve.

Days passed after that event to when the destructive gods were sealed away. Over our time I do see he was everything he lived up to be in my eyes. Yet with much hope that he gave to my situation my eyes have already seen the future. A part of mine and a piece of his. We both would only be mechanisms to a more complicated scenario. Both of us would lose our third eye and be tossed to the wayside for other warriors to succeed. He told me his greatest wish, his dream, his ambition, was to return back a woman from the dead. His plan of gathering the millennium item holders and how he would return to defeat me for my own artifact.

Somewhere within me I almost wanted that. So I'd definitely be able to see him again. Yet I already know some of the events to come. He and the pharaoh would battle. A battle where he would disappear and the pharaoh would continue on being much stronger from the battle. My own destiny was to defeat Kaiba and then be killed off by my own brother.

The future changed though. Kaiba defeated me. The hate in my sibling's heart was dispersed. The creator of Duel Monsters still lives. After the events of Kaiba's tournament I could not see the future. I didn't have my item. At the same time though I felt I still had some type of perception to predict the future. I know one day the pharaoh will have to return one day to his own world and it would be soon. I have a feeling the one I share this bond with. The two of us will meet again one day. He did say he'd return for my millennium item. Hopefully he will return to see me without the item. No he will. That's one future I believe I can see clearly.


End file.
